disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Branca de Neve
Branca de Neve é a personagem título do filme da Disney de 1937 Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Ela é uma jovem princesa, a "mais bela de todas", que, com sua inocência, não consegue ver todo o mau que existe no mundo. Isso a torna mais vulnerável a sua invejosa madrasta, A Rainha, que deseja ser a mais bela do reino; no entanto, a pureza e a bondade inerente de Branca de Neve inspira seus amigos - os animais da floresta e os anões - a protegerem ela. No filme, ela é tanto uma figura materna (resgatando um filhote de pássaro e cantando para os animais e para os anões) quanto uma criança inocente (querendo proteção da Rainha) em seu relacionamento com os animais da floresta e com os Sete Anões. Ela é a primeira Princesa Disney e providenciou a base para as heroínas posteriores como Cinderela e Princesa Aurora. Branca de Neve foi dublada por Adriana Caselotti no original e por Dalva de Oliveira no Brasil na dublagem original, e animada por Hamilton Luske. Personalidade Branca de Neve é a mais doce e suave de todas as princesas. Ela é a caçula das Princesas Disney (com uns 18 anos parecendo que tem 14 anos.) Aparições em filmes e na TV Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Estimulando a inveja da Rainha Rainha Grimilde, com inveja da beleza de sua enteada Branca de Neve, a força a trabalhar como empregada em seu castelo; mesmo em andrajos, a beleza de Branca de Neve brilha, fazendo com que A Rainha se preocupasse com tal beleza, podendo um dia superá-la. Ela tem essa vaidade porque consulta o Espelho Mágico todos os dias, ordenando o escravo dentro do espelho a lhe revelar o nome da mais bela do reino. Todos os dias o espírito diz que A Rainha é a mais bela, e ela se contenta, até o espelho informá-la que Branca de Neve tornou-se finalmente a mais bela do reino. Do lado de fora, enquanto trabalha, Branca de Neve canta que Um Dia será feliz atraindo a atenção do Príncipe, que está passando. Enquanto ela canta para dentro do poço, fazendo um dueto com seu eco, ela se assusta quando o Príncipe de repente se junta ao dueto. Ela corre para dentro do castelo,e o assiste de uma varanda enquanto ele canta Esta Canção que Eu Canto. Os dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Observando de cima,está A Rainha, que com raiva fecha as cortinas da janela. Na floresta A Rainha convoca seu caçador Humberto, o Caçador e o ordena a matar Branca de Neve e lhe trazer o seu coração em uma caixa especial. O caçador leva Branca de Neve a uma clareira isolada e, verificando se ninguém está presente, avança na princesa quando ela está ajudando uma ave jovem a retornar para seus pais. Branca de Neve vê a sombra do caçador sobre a rocha em sua frente, se vira e grita de medo. No entanto, o caçador não consegue matá-la depois de ver a beleza da princesa e pede perdão a Branca de Neve. Ele diz que A Rainha é louca de inveja dela, e diz para ela fugir. Ela foge pela floresta,com muito medo e seu medo se manifesta nas plantas ao redor dela;ramos de repente viravam mãos com garra, e troncos flutuantes, crocodilos. Dominada pelo terror, Branca de Neve finalmente entra em desespero, chorando e soluçando. Quando a luz entra na floresta, as criaturas da floresta se aproximam cautelosamente de Branca de Neve, e ela faz amizade com eles. Juntos, eles cantam No Meu Mundo Feliz. Sem medo, Branca de Neve pergunta se os animais sabem onde ela poderia ficar. Eles a levam para a Casa dos Sete Anões; ela entra e acha que ninguém está em casa. Ela vê que a casa inteira está uma bagunça completa e, com ajuda dos animais, ela limpa a casa, esperando que seus companheiros irão deixá-la ficar se limpar a casa para eles. Neste ponto, ela canta Aprenda uma Canção. Quando Branca de Neve acaba, ela sobe as escadas para encontrar sete camas pequenas. Ela adormece ao longo de três delas. Conhecendo os Sete Anões Enquanto isso, os Sete Anões regressam de um dia de trabalho na Mina dos Anões. Eles vêem a luz proveniente da janela de sua casa e fumaça saindo de sua chaminé e entram lá, andando de "mansinho", em busca do "monstro" que invadira sua casa. Eles ouvem um barulho (alguns pássaros da floresta, brincando) vindo de cima, e, após uma tentativa frustrada de Dunga de trazer seja lá o que for para baixo, eles entram no quarto juntos. Os anões se aproximam das três camas que tem alguém dormindo e estão prestes a atacar quando Mestre remove o cobertor, revelando Branca de Neve. Eles ficam apaixonados por ela, mas Zangado resmunga sobre a sua presença indesejada, acordando-a. Ela é primeiramente assustada pelos anões, mas logo faz amizade com eles, descobrindo os nomes de Mestre, Dengoso, Soneca, Atchim, Feliz, Dunga e Zangado porque seus nomes estão gravados nas camas. Todos os anões exceto Zangado concordam que Branca de Neve é benvinda para ficar se ela fizer o trabalho doméstico para eles. Um apito no andar de baixo lembra Branca de Neve de que ela deixou um pouco de sopa fervendo. Ela corre escada à baixo e diz aos anões que está quase pronto e que eles terão tempo de se lavarem. Os anões relutam, mas marcham para fora e se lavam enquanto cantam A Canção de Lavação dos Anões. Depois do jantar, os anões cantam A Tirolesa dos Anões para Branca de Neve, e ela dança com Dunga (que aumenta sua altura ficando de pé sobre os ombros de Atchim). Em seguida, ela canta O Meu Eterno Amor, e os anões ouvem. Em seguida, os anões declaram que Branca de Neve irá dormir no quarto, e que eles irão encontrar um lugar para dormir em baixo. No Castelo da Rainha, A Rainha, após ser informada pelo Espelho Mágico que Branca de Neve ainda vive, desce em seu laboratório e se transforma na Bruxa. Ela prepara a Maçã Envenenada, uma mordida que vai enviar é vítima para o Sono da Morte, que só pode ser curado pelo "Primeiro Beijo de Amor". A Bruxa sai do castelo e prossegue em direção à Casa dos Anões. A Maçã Envenenada Branca de Neve beija as cabeças carecas de cada anão quando eles saem para a mina, e está fazendo uma torta de maçã para Zangado quando A Rainha a olha através de sua janela, fingindo ser uma mendiga vendendo maçãs. Ela oferece a Branca de Neve a maçã, mas é atacada pelas criaturas da floresta, que reconhecem o perigo. Branca de Neve espanta os animais para longe zangada e leva a velha para dentro e lhe oferece um copo d'água. Os animais correm e os pássaros voam para buscar os anões. A Rainha diz a Branca de Neve que a maçã é uma maçã mágica dos desejos, capaz de fazer todos os desejos de Branca de Neve se tornarem realidade, e consegue convencê-la a dar uma mordida. Branca de Neve logo cai no chão tonta e passando mal,tomada pelo Sono da Morte. Quando A Rainha está saindo, ela é vista pelos anões,que a perseguem até um penhasco, de onde cai e é comida por urubus. Os anões encontram Branca de Neve e lamentam sua morte, quando eles retornam para casa. Mais tarde, uma vez que a encontram tão linda,mesmo na morte a colocam em um esquife de vidro. O Príncipe ouve isso e cavalga para a clareira onde o esquife foi colocado. Os anões e O Príncipe se aproximam de Branca de Neve, que desperta com um beijo de amor do Príncipe. Os anões se alegram e Branca de Neve os beija nas carecas deles antes ir com O Príncipe para o Castelo do Príncipe, o contorno qual é mostrado nas nuvens. Um Cilada para Roger Rabbit O Rei Leão 1 1/2 O Point do Mickey Tal como acontece com muitos outros personagens animados Disney, Branca de Neve fez algumas aparições cameo como um dos convidados de O Point do Mickey da Disney em 2001-03. Ela figurou com destaque o episódio "Pluto Salva o Dia", em que vestiu-se como ela, como parte de seu plano para colocar a equipe do Point para dormir com algumas maçãs envenenadas que ele comprou da Bruxa. Branca de Neve avisa e ajuda Pluto, dizendo-lhe que ele precisa beijar os membros da equipe para acordá-lo. Branca de Neve é geralmente vista com Aurora e Cinderela, ou com os 7 Anões. Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Desde a sua abertura em 1955, Branca de Neve e seus Sete Anões foram personagens memoráveis na Disneylândia da Califórnia e seus parques temáticos subsequentes, na Flórida, no Japão, na França e em Hong Kong. Fantasmic! Branca de Neve aparece no primeiro ato do espetáculo noturno Fantasmic!. No show, Branca de Neve dança com O Príncipe a canção O Meu Eterno Amor durante a Melodia das Princesas. Dream Along with Mickey Na peça no castelo no Magic Kingdom, Branca de Neve aparece junto com O Príncipe como convidados especiais de Mickey. Branca de Neve e outras princesas Disney ajudam Minnie a realizar seu sonho de se tornar uma princesa. Branca de Neve e O Príncipe reaparecem no final, celebrando a derrota de Malévola, Capitão Gancho e Sr. Smee. Snow White's Scary Adventures Em seu passeio "Snow White's Scary Adventures," as aparências de Branca de Neve variam. Durante o percurso, a versão original na Disneylândia, ela não aparece por completo, porque Walt Disney destina o público a imaginar que eles fossem Branca de Neve. Isso também foi feito na versão original da Disney World. A idéia não pegou e os valores de Branca de Neve foram acrescentados depois. Na Disneylândia e Disneylândia Tóquio, ela é vislumbrada logo subindo a escadaria dos anões, enquanto ela é vista duas vezes em Paris e ainda mais vezes na Disney World. Série Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts [[Arquivo:Branca_de_Neve_KH.png|thumb|148px|Branca de Neve, como aparece na série Kingdom Hearts.]] O mundo da Branca de Neve foi totalmente destruído pelos Heartless. Ela foi uma das primeiras Princesas de Copas a ser capturada e levada para Hollow Bastion. Uma vez que todos estão reunidos, Malévola pega seus corações para abrir a fechadura de Hollow Bastion e liberar o poder dentro dele. Quando os corações das princesas são restaurados, Branca de Neve e as outras cinco princesas acordam de seu sono e usam suas forças para proteger a escuridão interior, a fim de manter a sua propagação por todo o universo. Elas não são capazes de mantê-lo por muito tempo, possivelmente por causa de Kairi; a sétima princesa não está presente, mas elas conseguem trazê-la a tempo suficiente para Sora voltar e fechar a fechadura. Depois que ele foi fechado, Branca de Neve continua em Hollow Bastion com as princesas e Fera, Leon, Yuffie e Aerith. Quando Kingdom Hearts é zerado, ela é devolvida ao seu próprio mundo. Kingdom Hearts II Embora ela não apareça no jogo, o nome de Branca de Neve é parte da senha que permitiu acesso ao dataspace DTD no Space Paranoids. No formulário de senha, seu nome é o primeiro. Nos Bastidores A fim de pegar apenas a voz das atrizes em conta, Walt Disney escutou a cada audição em seu escritório, enquanto a atriz realizava em outra sala, sem qualquer conhecimento da aparência de atriz ou sua reputação. De acordo com uma entrevista mais tarde, a maioria das vozes teste não soaram bastante jovem. Entre as muitas atrizes, Deanna Durbin foi rejeitada. Adriana Caselotti foi escolhida para a voz de Branca de Neve em setembro de 1935. Apesar de ter apenas dezoito anos quando a dublou, Caselotti fez seu soprano coloraturo parecer jovem, sabendo que a personagem estava destinada a ter quatorze anos de idade; porém, Caselotti nunca informou a Disney sobre isso. Design o design e a caracterização de Branca de Neve foi influenciada tanto pela heroína dos contos de fadas tradicionais europeus quanto pela heroína romântica popular de Hollywood. Os primeiros desenhos mostrando Branca de Neve com cabelos loiros, sugerem a representação de Eugene Grasset da deusa da Primavera em Le Printemps como uma outra influência; como a Branca de Neve da Disney, a deusa Grasset está intimamente ligada à natureza, e, como em um dos estudos de Grasset para a peça, Branca de Neve diverte os animais com música. O design de Branca de Neve foi supervisionado por Grim Natwick, um animador que havia desenvolvido e trabalhado em Betty Boop no estúdio Fleischer. Os primeiros projetos para a personagem se assemelhavam à Betty Boop, e algumas pareceriam ser caricaturas de atrizes famosas, como ZaSu Pitts; no entanto, a aparência de Branca de Neve, assim como a da Rainha tornaram-se menos e menos caricaturais. Por exemplo, o primeiro projeto de Hamilton Luske para Branca de Neve representava-a um pouco estranha, uma adolescente desajeitada. Este projeto poderia facilmente ter sido animado sem o uso de referência live-action, mas Walt Disney teve uma idéia diferente em mente; a personagem acabou sendo projetada para ser mais velha e mais realista. Para que Branca de Neve se relacionasse melhor na tela com os sete anões; no entanto, foi decidido que a cabeça dela seria levemente maior que o normal. Animação Marge Bell (que mais tarde se tornaria Marge Champion), realizou a referência live-action para a animação de Branca de Neve, dirigido por Hamilton Luske. Quando foi decidido que Branca de Neve deveria ter uma cabeça um pouco maior do que o normal, Bell usou um capacete de futebol para fazer a cabeça dela parecer maior. Esta foi interrompida após cinco minutos, já que Bell viu-se impossibilitada de atuar de tal maneira. Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Heroínas